Jeremy Summers
'''History''' Early Years '''Powers''' Powers as a Mutant Gabriel is an Omega-level mutant. Gabriel Summers II is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. He has great control over his incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. After the Phoenix Force became one with its true heart and soul in the human form of Gabriel Summers II, whose mind serves as a nexus point for all realities, he was able to tap into the vast powers from the sum of all life (the Phoenix Force); hence, his own powers were augmented to an unimaginable level and he became capable of controlling and wielding the incredible powers of the Phoenix Force. He can control matter, energy, and thoughts completely. He can also resurrect himself after death. '''Telepathy:''' He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *'''''Telepathic Defence:''''' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *'''''Telepathic Cloak:''''' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *'''''Cloak Mind:''''' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *'''''Psionic Shield:''''' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *'''''Telepathic Illusions:''''' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *'''''Telepathic Camouflage:''''' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. *'''''Telepathic Manipulation:''''' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *'''''Mind Control:''''' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *'''''Mind Possession:''''' He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *'''''Personality Alteration:''''' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *'''''Mental Paralysis:''''' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *'''''Mental Amnesia:''''' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *'''''Mind Transferal:''''' He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *'''''Induce Pain:''''' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *'''''Heal Trauma:''''' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person’s brain. *'''''Mental Sedating:''''' Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *'''''Neural Jumpstart:''''' He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *'''''Dilate Power:''''' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *'''''Mind Link:''''' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *'''''Psionic Blasts:''''' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *'''''Astral Projection:''''' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *'''''Mental Detection:''''' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *'''''Psionic Firebird:''''' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. '''Telekinesis:''' Telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. It was revealed that Gabriel is the physical embodiment of the Phoenix Force. The Phoenix powers are infinite. He is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale, although there is substantial variation in the amount of power he has access to at any point based on his current health, mental blocks (natural or constructed - by himself or others), and sometimes for other more esoteric reasons. '''Phoenix Force Avatar:''' A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Gabriel's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Gabriel is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Gabriel can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *'''''Telekinetic Sensitivity:''''' That lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *'''''Resurrection:''''' Any time Gabriel dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he will spend time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter '''Basic Powers:''' *'''''Spellcasting:''''' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'''''Potion making:''''' The ability to brew potions. *'''''Scrying:''''' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. '''Active Powers:''' *'''''Telekinetic Orbing:''''' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *'''''Remote Orbing:''''' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. '''Whitelighter Powers:''' *'''''Orbing:''''' The ability to teleport in orbs. *'''''Sensing:''''' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Gabriel possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *'''''Photokinesis:''''' The ability to create and manipulate light. Gabriel possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *'''''Healing:''''' [[Category:Generation X Members]] [[Category:Americans]] [[Category:Greeks]] [[Category:British]] [[Category:French]] [[Category:Single Characters]] [[Category:Mutants]] [[Category:Shinobis]] [[Category:Witches]] [[Category:Whitelighters]] [[Category:Wizards]] [[Category:Digi-Tamers]] [[Category:Assassin Order members]] [[Category:Summers family]] [[Category:Grey family]] [[Category:Uchiha clan]] [[Category:Murdock family]] [[Category:Natchios family]] [[Category:Telekinetics]] [[Category:Telepaths]] [[Category:Forcefield generation]] [[Category:Molecular Manipulation]] [[Category:Pyrokinetics]] [[Category:Fire Release users]] [[Category:Lightning Release users]] [[Category:Phoenix Force avatars]] [[Category:Blue Eyes]] [[Category:Brown Hair]] [[Category:Male Characters]] [[Category:Characters born in 2031]] [[Category:Cancer (sign)]] [[Category:Healers]] [[Category:Omega-Level Mutants]] [[Category:Characters]] [[Category:Gryffindors]] Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Wizard '''Abilities''' '''Genius-Level Intellect:''' Gabriel Summers II is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. '''Expert Pilot:''' Gabriel is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his Summers’ ancestors. '''Master Strategist and Tactician:''' Gabriel has spent most of his life as a ninja, a team leader of his team (Team Alex) and being the fifth generation Summers (son of Chris Summers, grandson of Crystal Summers, great-grandson of Cyclops and the great-great-grandson of Corsair); he has developed exceptional leadership skills. '''Master Martial Artist:''' Gabriel has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Gabriel holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Generation X , Gabriel is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. '''Multi-lingual:''' A gifted polyglot; Gabriel is fluent in many languages including English, Greek, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Portuguese and Latin. '''Weapons Master:''' He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sais, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. '''Vocal ability:''' '''Master Astral Combatant:''' Gabriel is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength Level Class (?); He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over (?) tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses '''Appearance''' '''Personality''' '''Equipment''' Weapons '''Transportations'''